


tHat'S nOt My gLabEllA (phan)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the title isn't related i just thought it was funnyI was in the mood for smut so I fuckign made some. Enjoyyyyyy





	tHat'S nOt My gLabEllA (phan)

Dan and Phil sat together on the sofa quietly, on a lazy and uneventful Saturday. Phil leaned his head on Dan's shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing.  
“Are you tired?” Dan looked at Phil, placing a hand softly on his knee.  
Phil shook his head, “Nah, just enjoying the silence.” He wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and hugged him softly. “You're so warm and cuddle-able… Which is a word.”  
Dan blushed and chuckled softly, “I'm glad to hear it.” He found himself petting Phil's hair affectionately as he smiled at Phil's peaceful, happy face. “You… You're an awesome friend, Phil. I really love you.” It took Dan awhile to register what he'd just said, but before he could comprehend the moment he found himself staring directly into a pair of blue eyes, being straddled by the raven-haired boy.  
Phil's face was red and his gaze full of determination. ((tOtO sTaY dEtErMinEd)) “Do you really mean it?” He asked without breaking eye contact, “Or are you just messing with my emotions?”  
‘oh shit,’ Dan thought to himself. “I… Phil, y- you see…” He sighed shakily and nodded. “Yes. I'm being a hundred percent honest. I… I really love you,” he hesitated, taking a moment to stare into Phil's eyes, “and not just, like, as a friend.”  
For what felt like hours, Phil stared at Dan with an indecipherable look on his face. If you tried hard enough, you could probably hear his emotions screaming. Eventually it was decided for Phil that words wouldn't work. Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned in, and kissed Dan. Just once. Just softly. ((wtnv references woooooOoO))  
Dan sat awestruck for a moment before whispering softly. “H… holy shit Phil.”  
Phil smiled warmly at Dan and sighed, “Wow.” He ran his fingers through Dan's hair and kissed him again with all the passion he'd contained for years.  
Dan felt like he'd ascended to paradise here, kissing his dearest friend for whom he'd always had an assumedly unrequited love. To think that this was real - the one thing he'd dreamt of for what felt like ages - was a wonder beyond words. His hands slowly drifted down Phil's back and rested on his hips.  
Phil let out a tiny squeak in a mixture of surprise and satisfaction. He gently pulled away and looked at Dan in surprise with a subtle hint of lust. “Dan,” he whispered softly into Dan's ear, “this feels amazing.” He kissed Dan's neck softly which earned a soft groan from him.  
Dan gently rubbed at Phil's lower back and nodded. “God, Phil. I want more.” ((swiggity swooty. he's coming for the booty.))  
Phil smiled at Dan and started to kiss and nibble softly at his neck, in the spots he knew were most sensitive.  
Dan let out a high-pitched moan and clutched to the hem of Phil's shirt. “Mh.. Fucking take me into your bedroom already.”  
“Are you sure Danny? I don't wanna do anything you aren't prepared for.” Phil looked at Dan with genuine concern.  
“Yes, yes I am so fucking sure Phil.” Dan stared desperately into Phil's eyes, his patience running thin.  
Phil nodded and stood up, reaching his hand out to Dan. “Let's go then.” Dan happily took it and walked with Phil to his bedroom. Phil closed the door behind them and turned to Dan.  
Phil slid his hand under Dan's shirt and helped him to take it off and soon enough both were left only in their boxers. Phil laid on his bed and motioned for Dan to join. “Cmon.”  
Dan straddled Phil's hips and rubbed softly against him, the friction causing him to moan quietly. “Mmn, Phil, can I…” Dan paused shyly and looked away embarrassedly as he whispered, “can I ride you?”  
“Definitely. Do you want me to prepare you…?” To this Dan shook his head, blushing.  
As he worked at the waistband of Phil's boxers, he muttered, “I'm not anywhere near a newbie.” He hastily pulled off both of their boxers and hummed in satisfaction.  
“Oh, really now,” Phil smirked, “What do you mean by that?”  
Dan looked down coyly. “S- sometimes, I.. I like to touch myself when I think of you… And..” He quieted himself in embarrassment.  
“Continue, I like the sound of this.” Phil bit his lip and smirked at Dan.  
“Um… I like to f-fuck myself with dildos and imagine it's you… Ah..” Dan looked away, afraid Phil would find it strange.  
“Wow Dan.” Phil smiled deviously, “I bet you look hot when you do that.”  
Dan shook his head. “Anyway…” He positioned himself above Phil's tip and took a deep breath before lowering himself onto Phil with a long, drawn-out moan. “Mmnn.. God, you're so big..”  
Once Dan had become comfortable, he started to move, every little bit of movement making him moan. He moved his hips all the way up before slamming back down onto Phil's length, causing both men to moan.  
“Mm, Dan, you're so good…” Phil moaned, his eyes shut tight. Dan bounced on Phil's lap, moaning lewdly. Soon he found himself growing closer to the edge, overcome with pleasure.  
“Phiiiilll! I'm so close…” Phil nodded in reply, breathless. With one last movement, Dan took all of Phil inside him. Nearly simultaneously they came together, shaky moans blending together in a messy symphony of lust.  
Dan rolled to the side of Phil, panting, and smiled tiredly at him. “That was wonderful.”  
Phil simply nodded and cuddled close to Dan as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
